1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital watches and in particular to a method for manufacturing and assembling a low-cost electronic watch and the resulting structure.
2. Prior Art
One of the problems in the volume manufacture of electronic watches is to obtain as low a manufacturing cost as possible commensurate with quality and aesthetic standards. Various structures and methods have been proposed to do this. For example, in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 788,866 filed Apr. 19, 1977 entitled "LOW COST WATCH CASE", on an invention of Schneider and Wickwar, assigned to the assignee of this application, an integral watch case and band is disclosed which comprises one way of achieving this goal. A switch means is provided as an integral part of the case sidewall for selectively actuating certain functions in the watch.